


tentacles

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Knifeplay, M/M, Other, Slave!Lance, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, alien fluids, and he's been put through worse things than this, but Lance enjoys it, researcher!Adam, this might seem like non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 3: tentacles | knife play





	tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> backstory: once upon a time, there was an AU that Ko and I talked about and Adam was a researcher for Sendak/Galra and Lance was kidnapped from earth by slavers and then bought by Sendak. Sendak dumped Lance off on Adam so he could "train" him... in the art of pleasuring galra/aliens/anyone. Adam was very detached and cold, and put Lance through a lot, but it was also to teach him so he could get the jobs done without being killed. 
> 
> Ah well, anyway, I think this is set in that AU! And I'm sure I'll be adding more of that AU into kinktober anyway, because a lot of it is... fitting 😅 and I really like the idea of Adam being the standoffish scientist who has to train Lance pff 👀
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I'm happy these stories are being enjoyed ❤️

* * *

Adam watches the slick appendages curl around Lance’s arms. Reaching up he pushes his glasses a little higher onto the bridge of his nose, voice bored. “If you keep fighting, it’ll only get worse.”

Frightened eyes flick to Adam and the single moment of distraction is all the creature needs. A pair of thicker tentacles curl around Lance’s thighs and yank them apart. Lance jerks violently at the touch, his shout cut short when a tentacle slaps over his mouth. With wide eyes Lance presses his lips firmly together, the upraised circular suckers secreting a thin fluid over his mouth.

Leaning back against the countertop Adam watches the creature slide one tentacle beneath the hem of the paper gown. Lance’s protest is muffled, his arms and legs straining as he tries to tug away from the stronger creature.

“Just let it get used to you,” Adam says with a sigh, looking down at the pages attached to the clipboard. Tiny text offers clear information on test results and the different levels in Lance’s blood, what he’s allergic to and what his body responds to.

The next time he looks up Lance’s cheeks are flushed and his body damp with sweat. More tentacles have slipped beneath the gown and pushed it up, the paper tearing as the appendages squirm and explore the exposed skin. They skirt over the circular disks and wires attaching Lance to the machines beside him, careful not to disturb the data being collected. Lance’s dark eyes plead with the researcher, although his flush says he’s enjoying himself. Adam raises a brow as he watches the very tip of a thin tentacle flick over Lance’s nipple, the nub rosy and peaked.

Lance’s back arches a little. _ “Mhmph!”  
_

“Let’s begin,” Adam says after a moment, interrupting Lance’s muffled sounds.

Lance jolts when something wet splashes his crotch. He squirms against the hold, craning his head to peer down his body. The creature is positioned below the table so all he can see is the mass of tentacles that reach up for him. A stiff tentacle is positioned between his legs, arched and squirting a pink fluid onto him. Instantly Lance’s skin warms beneath the thin substance. 

Adam grabs something from the metal tabletop and steps up to Lance. With the tentacles holding Lance’s legs apart like stirrups it’s easy for Adam to move into the perfect position between them. “The faster this fluid gets into your bloodstream, the better it will feel.” The words drop like lead in Lance’s stomach and he shakes his head, shivering when a gloved hand rests lightly on his bare thigh. “Hold still,” Adam commands sharply and both the squirming tentacles and the boy in their hold tense up.

The blade of the scalpel is small but sharp and Adam wields it with clinical ease. Holding Lance’s leg steady he makes two precise, clean cuts into the skin of Lance’s thigh. Lance’s shout is muffled by the tentacle over his mouth, his eyes fixed on Adam’s hand as he rubs the pink fluid over the thin trails of blood that well up.

“You’re doing well,” Adam tells Lance as he moves his hand to the other thigh. It trembles beneath his touch and Lance’s cock stirs, slowly hardening. It’s humiliating, that the pain and soft touch of the researcher, combined with the tentacles wrapped around his body, are making Lance react. Swiftly Adam makes two identical incisions to mirror the first set, Lance unable to help a moan as the cool fluid coats his skin and warms it up. 

Stepping back Adam sets the scalpel onto the tray and removes the soiled gloves, keeping an eye on Lance. He pulls another pair of thin latex gloves over his hands, watching Lance’s cheeks darken and his struggles slowly fade. “Ah, there we go.” Adam does something with his hand beneath the table, addressing the sentient creature. “Start with one, we’ll work our way up.” Straightening up he watches as Lance tenses when a thin tentacle circles his entrance. The creature parts his thighs a little wider for a better view.

The thin tentacle slips inside with little resistance, wriggling slowly. “One,” Adam counts, marking something on his clipboard. His eyes flick to the data screen set up beside the table, watching Lance’s vitals change. “Add another.”

A second slim tentacle pushes in alongside the first, curling around it to form one larger mass.

"Two."

Lance’s hips rock down against it instinctively. The appendages rubbing over his chest split the gown the rest of the way, the paper framing Lance’s shoulders limply. The electrode discs decorate his skin like jewelry, pale silver wires bright in the harsh lighting.

Tapping his pen against his lip Adam hums. “Release his mouth.”

Lance sucks in a breath when the tentacle slips away, lips glossy with the pink fluid. Sliding his tongue over his lower lip Lance’s hips roll downward in a jerky rhythm, seeking more of the slippery thickness sliding inside of him. “P-please!” His eyes are dark, pupils blown wide as he looks at Adam. His erection bobs with the movement of his body and every so often one of the thicker tentacles brushes alongside it. “M-more..”  
  
Adam smirks, scribbling something down onto his clipboard. “You heard him. Three.”

A thicker one enters slowly, Lance nearly sobbing when a goopy tentacle grazes the cuts on his inner thighs. The creature hesitates briefly before it rests one of the circular suckers over the cuts, then pulls it free with an audible pop.

Lance’s dick twitches and he lets out a low moan, head thudding back against the metal table.

Adam’s pen scratches along across his notes as he murmurs quietly, the creature spilling more fluid over Lance’s thighs as another tentacle pushes past his stretched rim. 

"Four."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
